Element-Z
Element-Z is proabably the most famous substance in the galaxy. Which is ironic because almost nothing is known about the mysterious substance, which is extremely rare. It's atomic number and weight are unkown so on the periodic table of elements, it is represented as a simple black Z. Attempts have been made to salvage the element and use it for study but it is even harder to study it than it is to find it. Element-Z appears to pocess a mind of its own and puts up an extensive defense against any who lay their hands on it. Several scientists researching Element-Z have been found dead and more have been found sitting in dark corners, muttering to themselves. The reason that Element-Z causes these problems is unkown and and is still attempted to be researched and studied by all manners of scientists. The strangest thing about Element-Z is that although it makes obvious attempts to repel those who try to control it, it is the most desired substance in all the galaxy Element-Z does have its obvious advantages. Inside of the substance is nearly undepleteable stores of energy. It can supply power to anything and providing that the user has enough of it, will keep whatever they are trying to power powered nearly forever. There have been several attempts to utilize Element-Z into power cells in guns and so far, this project has turned out to be a failure. The only company ever known to successfully manage Element-Z power cells was the Tarlas Equipment company. Their new gun, the Tarlas5 Type-U Propulsion Lazer Rifle is the only known gun to incorporate Element-Z power cells and only a few prototypes are up for sale. All other attempts at making a gun powered by Element-Z have only succeeded in killing all those who attempt to use the gun over an extended period of time, due to overexposure to the element. But no company has even dared to go beyond powering anything except for guns except for one. One company did to incorporate Element-Z into a much larger project than a gun. The company Julran Shield Technologies, driven by desperation after they fell out of favor with the Government, poured most of their remaining funds into a project infamously known as the Lagora System Project. This project being attempted was a large shield, capable of renduring an entire planet invulnerable from attack while simultaneously allowing defenders to fire on the attackers. They planned to give out the first prototype of their shield to Rasharvok in an attempt to become the msot favored company in the Government. They found the largest stores of Element-Z ever on the planet of Lagora, which had been abandoned for unkown reasons. Unfortunately for JST, problems began to emerge when several scientists and miners working on the project soon died, presumably from overexposure to Element-Z. The real kicker was when JST officials decided the project was too dangerous, attempted to load the partially completed shield onto a cargo ship. The resulting explosion killed everything that remained on Lagora, the reasons still being studied. JST fell bankrupt and slowly began a long and arduous climb back up to their former glory. Overexposure in Element-Z is death, that is one thing that scientists know for sure by now. The reasons for this are unkown but there is one theory that is starting to get accepted galaxywide. Element-Z is always found underground and several scientists believe that it is the change in the air that makes it release toxic fumes that are fatal over a period of time. This would make sense in the fact that the shield exploded the second it was stored on the cargo ship, the sudden change in air causing the Element-Z to explode with such disastrous consequences. However, this theory has not been proven yet and since many scientists are too afraid to study the element, its mysterious secrets may never be known.